Stefan's the birthday boy
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: This is a fanfic from Season 2 of the vampire diaries.. Stefan is just getting over his "evil" moment with Klaus and still feels bad about it.


Stefan paused at the door, a frown creasing his brow. He hadn't heard anything from anyone all day, it was as if they were all ignoring him. He deliberated and sighed "I don't blame them" he thought to himself "after everything ive done, and everyone I've hurt" the guilt twisted his gut like a sharp knife. Painful. He winced internally but leapt up onto the porch. As he walked to the front door, he ran a hand through his windswept hair, trying to shake away his thoughts. Once inside the extensive foyer he pulled off his jacket and set it carefully on the coat rack. Then he looked up hearing a faint rustle. Eyes narrowed in suspicion he walked down the hallway with cat quiet steps. Peeking briefly in rooms as he passed.

Suddenly a figure sprang out at him, he leapt back in blind shock. "Happy Birthday!" the figure squealed in delight, its was Caroline, he heard groans behind her. "Caroline, you were supposed to wait for him to step through the door" Bonnie shook her head and laughed, Elena grinned beside her. "Happy Birthday" they said. Damon lounged in his usual chair, a pleasant, only slightly bitter, smirk across his face. Stefan smiled at them. Caroline giggled and bounced toward a table piled with wrapped parcels. "Present time" she shouted, Stefan looked at the ground uncomfortable. Sadly, he had forgotten his own birthday in all the recent confusion and chaos. He also felt immense guilt at the fact that all of them were gifting him. His smile faltered but Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't be so modest brother, a man only turns your age once" he grinned sarcastically. The girls towed him towards a chair and everyone surrounded him. He carefully opened Caroline's present. A large bolded bumper sticker that said "Bite Me" Stefan chuckled and Caroline beamed. " It seemed appropriate" she said with a shrug.

Next he opened Bonnie's, a small card and beautiful ornamental bag with herbs. "To help" she stated calmly, he nodded seriously yet grateful. Elena pushed hers into his hands, a rectangular package. He tore through the outside wrappings to reveal the silky navy blue cover of a book. Flipping through the blank pages he realized it was another diary. He looked up and smiled warmly, she returned the smile, but it didn't totally reach her eyes. As if she were being careful not to feel to much. He pushed aside his conscience wanting to enjoy this time with his friends. Damon got up only half way, and lazily, but accurately tossed a dull brown gift bag at Stefan. Catching it, he peered inside and confused, pulled out a container of baby wipes. Damon smirked and said "you know how messy you get after a feeding brother, and usually your wiping is more like smudging" Caroline put a hand over her mouth to cover a laugh as Stefan stared embarrassed at Damon. Bonnie rolled her eyes still smiling, Elenas eyes tightened ever so slightly, but the warmth was still ablaze in her expression.

"Thank you" he said meaningfully, looking at them all. He smiled shyly and they grinned back easily, like old times. Even Bonnie seemed to gain some of her old warmth towards him. They brought out a unnecessarily large cake and teased him until he blew out the candles. Clapping they gathered around as Damon cut large pieces for everyone using the sword from above the fireplace.

Bonnie choked. :"wait a minute. Didn't you use that sword to kill Mason?" she asked disgusted. Everyone paused mid-chew and stared at Damon. He shrugged. "Maybe, but I cleaned it" they all frowned and he laughed. "Come on, as if id use a murder weapon to cut cake, I have more then one sword" he waved his fork through the air before sticking it back in his mouth, for a heartbeat everyone exchanged suspicious looks before shrugging and continuing on.

After everyone had more then their fill of cake, Caroline started singing a modernly traditional son, clapping and counting loudly to his age, after she reached the nineties though everyone begged for her to stop. "jeez no one has a appreciation for real talent" she teased marching towards the long couch and flopping down. Elena laughed and joined her, Bonnie standing by the fireplace, holding her hands forward for warmth. The flames licked at the wood and shadows danced in its light. Stefan sighed contently. Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and handed four others around.

" To Stefan, and in hoping he figures out his life soon because we're running out of backyard space for the unceremonious burials" holding his glass high everyone stared again and then clinked their glasses together.


End file.
